


Sweet Soul Surrender

by anastasiapullingteeth



Series: Power Swap [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Swap, Praise Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastasiapullingteeth/pseuds/anastasiapullingteeth
Summary: “Good boy,” Peter said, lowering his voice to really feel the vibration inside his own chest. “Good boy,” he repeated more firmly and a shudder ran down Wade’s body.





	Sweet Soul Surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spinning_In_Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinning_In_Infinity/gifts).



> Katie and I have the most interesting conversations ever and today's her birthday—I had to.
> 
> (This is probably not what you were expecting but I hope you like it. Happy birthday!)

It had started as a joke. As almost everything between them always began.

Wade was sitting on the floor of his apartment, cleaning some of his guns while Peter lay on the big, black couch in the living room, lazily looking through a magazine about birds. The merc was merely a foot away from him, his back hunched over two disassembled Desert Eagles Peter recognized as Wade’s favorites. He was excessively careful with them, running his callous fingers like a caress along the barrel of the one he was holding, whispering sweet nothings as if the handgun could hear them; it should be disturbing, but Peter almost felt jealous of the damn thing for the attention and excessive care it was receiving. He couldn't complain, though—Wade wasn't his boyfriend.

He wasn't even his lover, they were just two friends who occasionally fucked when “there was nothing better to do”. Now that Peter thought about it, that had started as a joke, too. Maybe he should have learned his lesson by now, but for a pretty smart guy, he had an incredibly dumb mouth. God knew that'd be his downfall.

“Jesus, Wade. You're two seconds away from fucking that gun. Get a room, at least.”

Wade’s thunderous laugh loosed the butterflies inside Peter's stomach that didn't hesitate to make a mess inside his guts. He swallowed hard and hid his face behind the magazine, just in case Wade decided to turn around to see his flushed face.

“Ow, Pete. You know my cock belongs to you.” Peter rolled his eyes but made no comment on the matter. “Besides, as much as I love my guns, they don't moan as prettily as you do.”

Peter tried to kick Wade without getting up of the couch, but his attempt got frustrated by Wade’s right hand holding his ankle before it could collide with his shoulder. Peter puffed and tried to free his foot, but it was in vain since he not only was holding back his super-strength, but was barely making any kind of movement at all; Wade knew he was doing that, and apparently was hoping on it because he turned around on the floor with his fingers still wrapped around Peter's ankle, and kneel in front of him, resting Peter's foot on his lap.

“I live to service you and only you, oh my horny king!” he declared mockingly, running his fingers up and down Peter's foot the same way he'd done with the handgun, evoking other kind of images in the younger man that involved a different part of his anatomy.

“Pffft, yeah, sure.”

“I'm down on my knees already, aren't I? What else do you want?”

“There you are. Good boy,” Peter said, lowering his voice to really feel the vibration inside his own chest.

Wade stopped short and stared up at him, eyes wide open. “Oh, damn. That was hot. Do it again.”

Peter sat up straighter on the couch and stretched his arm to graze Wade’s face with his fingers. “Good boy,” he repeated more firmly and a shudder ran down Wade's body.

“I bow to you, Pete,” Wade confessed in all seriousness. “I would do anything you asked me to, I swear. I- I'll do anything to please you, to pleasure you! Just let me- let me…” he trailed off, overwhelmed by his own words. His hands were now resting on his knees, no longer touching Peter as if he were afraid he wasn't allowed to anymore.

Peter took a deep breath and balled his hands into fists.

He'd known Wade long enough to notice he was a tiny bit submissive, even in his day-to-day life, when he was around those he liked or admired. With Peter in particular, with  _ Spider-Man _ , he was always eager to please, but they had never discussed about using that during sex. And that was clearly where their current conversation was moving towards, judging by Wade’s hard cock stretching the fabric of his sweatpants. Peter was surprised by Wade’s instant reaction, but he wasn't exactly displeased; even though he had never seen himself as someone dominant, he was kinda liking the idea. He wondered if he could really…

He moved his foot up to rub Wade’s leg softly, watching how the muscles of his shoulders tensed every time he was close to brushing his crotch. “You've behaved so well lately, haven't you?” he whispered, getting his foot up to Wade’s chest and all the way down to his leg again. “I think you deserve a reward.” And with that, Peter pressed his heel over the merc’s dick, hard enough to be noticed, but not enough to hurt him.

Wade’s breath hitched and he moaned softly, taking Peter by surprise; he hadn't thought it would affect Wade so much. He licked his lips and tried again. “You're so hard already. Is this for me, boy?” he asked, rubbing Wade’s dick through the fabric. “Tell me who's this for.”

“You,” Wade all but whispered.

“Excuse me? I don't think I heard you clearly.”

“You!” he repeated. “It's yours, I'm yours. Take it. Take me. I- I'm all yours.”

Holy shit.

_ Holy shit. _

Peter felt his own cock throbbing at that, but he was a little worried about how far in Wade already was. What if things got out of hand? Or what if he couldn't control his super-strength? Peter had a feeling that Wade had a humiliation kink, but he would have to think of a different approach; Peter had been a total ass with Wade back when they weren’t friends, there was no way he would come back to that, no matter that everything was acted now. He had to take a moment and think before he could do something as stupid as to appear insecure, that'd fuck up the whole fantasy and maybe even hurt Wade. And as much as he wanted to keep going, he couldn't ignore they had never discussed it before, so he had to make sure Wade was ready for it, that they both were.

“Such a good boy… Do you want me to keep going, baby?” he asked, blending the question in with his dom-talk, but making sure his tone was easy to read as a real question and not something from the role play. “You think you can handle it?”

Wade looked up for the first time since they began and nodded briefly. His brown eyes, even slightly obscured by arousal, were focused and determined, and that encouraged Peter to continue. “Please, don't stop,” Wade begged, clearing up any remaining doubt in Peter. “Please, please. Take me, please…” he was mumbling, eyes tightly shut now.

“Shhhh, it's okay, sweetheart,” Peter soothed, bending forward to kiss Wade’s cheek, then his neck. “You're gorgeous,” he said against his ear. “So beautiful... and you're all mine,” Wade choked on a moan. “All mine… On your feet, my love. It's time to get rid of those clothes.”

Wade looked around them at the mess that was his living room —from the guns and solvents scattered at his feet, to the takeout wrappers Peter hadn't bothered to throw away after they ate—, but he didn't speak up. He also didn't took off his clothes and Peter had to praise him for it, since he hadn't actually ordered him to do it.

“Back against the wall,” he instructed, approaching a drawer in the corner of the room where he knew Wade “hid” his supplies, and retrieving a small bottle of lube. “And don't move.”

Wade did as he'd been told and pressed his back against the wall in the cleanest side of the living room. He stood still with his arms at his side, following Peter's every move like a hawk as the wall-crawler strode up to him and into his personal space. “No touching until I say so.”

Peter kept the lube in his pocket and proceeded to run his hands under Wade’s shirt, over the muscles of his stomach, tracing every scar and bump with his fingers. “I love your body. It turns me on so much.” He untied the laces of his sweatpants and shoved his hand inside the marc’s underwear, stroking his dick steadily and smiling when Wade’s legs trembled against his own. “And your cock. Gets me off so good. Should I just push you down on the floor, web your hands together so you can't touch me, and ride you until I come? I think that's a lovely idea, what do you say?”

Wade was having troubles breathing by then, between Peter's hand inside his pants and the effort it took to stay still with Spidey so hot and close to him. It took him several attempts to articulate his response, but Peter wasn't disappointed. “Yes, please. Ride me, fuck yourself on my cock, I'll do whatever you want.”

“Good answer. But first…”

Peter hooked his fingers on the hem of Wade’s shirt, pulling slowly until it was completely off the merc’s body, and took a step back to have a better look. Wade tensed his shoulders, shrinking in on himself to take up less space. His hands were clenching and unclenching, like he wanted to wrap his arms around himself, and Peter identified soon enough why that was: even after many years of friendship, Wade was still very self-conscious about his scars. It had gotten better after they began to have sex, but maybe this new setting where he was completely vulnerable in front of Peter had triggered his insecurities once again. Fortunately, Peter knew exactly what to do.

“So gorgeous,” he said appreciably, running his eyes all over Wade’s chest as he licked his lips, making a show even when the hunger in his eyes wasn't at all fake. “Tell me what you want, sweetheart.”

“Let me pleasure you, please. I want- I want to get you off, I…”

“Hmm, but I need to open myself up first, don't I?” Peter reminded him as he undid his jeans and pushed them down his legs along with his underwear. Wade’s eyes widened comically and Peter almost laughed at the realisation written on the man's face. Once he was out of his clothes, Peter pressed himself against Wade’s chest, bottle of lube in hand, and inhaling on his scent as one of his fingers circled his entrance. “Mmmh,” he moaned with content. “Feels good.”

“Holy shit fuck.”

Peter winced when the first finger entered him; he wasn't used to do that himself and it wasn't until then that he realised Wade had a better understanding of his body than him. He always gave him enough time to adjust and was never too rough during that part, but Peter was a little desperate already so he'd thrusted his finger in way too quickly. He took a deep breath to push the sting away from his head, gracing his teeth over Wade’s collarbone, and began to move his hand more steadily. He hadn't even heard Wade talking.

“... Let me help. I can-I can do- Jesus, Pete, let me do it, let me-”

“Unh-uh, no touching,” Peter reminded him. “You must be patient, baby. If you want me to be nice to you, you must behave.”

“I'm so-I'm sorry,” Wade stuttered. He was trembling from head to toe, his lower lip red and swollen from where he'd been biting it. His eyes were almost black from how dilated his pupils were, and the blush that extended down to his chest was visible even under the scars. It was a sight to behold, and Peter thought he deserved a reward for how much he'd been holding himself back under Peter's instructions.

He took a step back, pulling his finger out of himself at the same time, and Wade gasped in mild panic, probably thinking he'd done something wrong. “You've done so well, sweetheart,” he assured, wiping his hand with a discarded shirt and smiling when Wade relaxed again. “Give me your hand.”

Wade obeyed without missing a beat, and Peter poured some lube in his hand. He then turned around and rested his back against Wade’s chest. “What- what’re-”

“Go slow,” Peter instructed, guiding Wade’s hand to his entrance. “I want to enjoy this.”

Wade thrusted a finger inside Peter easily, wrapping his arm around his waist to pull him closer, while Peter lifted a hand to Wade’s neck, holding onto him and digging his fingers into the arm around him. There was something about Wade’s hands that drove Peter completely crazy: he knew exactly how to touch him, what pace he liked, how deep he could go... He was following Peter’s command of going slow but even the younger man was regretting his own words when Wade pushed him to the edge and kept him there, his thrusts not hard enough to get him off.

Peter reached behind himself and brought Wade down to kiss him over his shoulder, angling his head as far as it could go to devour the merc’s mouth. Wade’s fingers stroked a sensitive spot inside him and Peter moaned brokenly, feeling Wade’s hard cock, still trapped inside his clothes, nested against his lower back.

“Peter. Ple- please-”

“Fuck me, merc," Peter murmured against Wade’s mouth. “Show me how much you want me.”

Wade’s response was immediate. He pulled his fingers out of Peter and held him by the waist to push him against the wall. He was trembling all over, excessively eager to please as he kissed Peter with too much tongue, cupping the younger man’s ass with his hands to lift him up until Peter could wrap his legs around him. The younger man happily tangled his hands behind Wade’s head, loving that position already.

Peter noticed the soft material of Wade’s sweatpants rubbing against his bare ass and he felt a particular thrill just thinking about what was about to happen. “We need to take this off, don’t we?” he commented, sticking his feet to Wade’s pants and pushing them down. Wade nodded into the crook of his neck, and let go of Peter enough time to pull his cock out of his boxer briefs and coating it with lube; he align himself with Peter's entrance and pushed slowly. “Good boy,” Peter praised, drawing a soft whimper out of Wade.

Wade’s cock entered him smoothly and painlessly, but once the merc was completely settled inside him, his movements became erratic and Peter worried he was going to blow too soon. He used a small portion of his super-strength to hold Wade until he came to a stop, panting into Peter’s ear and trembling between his arms. The webhead stroked his face tenderly.

“Are you looking to come before me, honey?” Wade shook his head no. “Are you sure?” Wade nodded, avoiding his eyes. Peter clenched around Wade’s cock and he saw him squeezing his eyes shut as he fought back a moan. “Because it felt like you were eager to finish this as soon as possible. Maybe you want to jack off without me.”

“No!” Wade rushed to say, holding Peter’s hips so strongly he was sure he was going to leave marks there. “Please, no. I- I’m…”

“You’re what?” Wade took a deep breath, then another when he wasn’t able to speak clearly; Peter cupped Wade’s face and encouraged him to maintain eye contact. “Come on, sweetie. Speak. You’re what?”

“I’m nervous,” he confessed in a whisper. “I… I’m trying to be good, I want to be good. I want to be your-” he cut himself off, lowering his eyes.

“My good boy?” Peter asked, shifting against the wall and prompting a soft gasp from both of them with the sensation. “D’you want to be my good boy? Is it that?”

“Yeah…” Wade mumbled, trying to cover his blush by looking away.

Peter shifted again and took his back off of the wall, supporting his weight with his legs still wrapped around Wade’s waist; Wade looked up at him slightly alarmed, but his arms held him firmly. “But you’re my good boy already,” Peter said, rolling his hips. “Such a good boy with his cock inside me,” he added, using his legs to pull himself up until only the head of Wade’s dick was inside him, and dropping down again to impale himself on his hardness. He felt Wade clawing at his back and he yelped half in pain and half in arousal, while his lover panted into the kiss he initiated. “You make me feel so good, baby. So good,” Peter reaffirmed, bouncing up and down in Wade’s arms, fucking himself on his cock. “Now, I thought I’d told you to fuck me, Wade. Why am I doing all the work here?”

“I’m sorry,” Wade stuttered and Peter couldn’t tell if he was apologizing for his previous hesitation, or because he’d pushed him against the wall harder than he’d intended to. Either way, he was now being fucked just the way he needed, he could ignore those little mishaps.

After that, Wade had no more doubts. He used a hand to hold Peter in place as he pounded into him, while he rested the other on the wall next to Peter’s head. Peter would occasionally turn to see how the muscles of Wade’s arm strained with the effort, his long, callous fingers trying to dig into the wall every time Peter met him mid-thrust with a roll of his hips.

Wade was mumbling things into Peter's ear, but he was too far gone into the sensation of having his prostate stimulated to pay them any attention. He only caught a few words, “love you”, but he blamed his fuzzy head for that particular hallucination. Every once in a while, Peter would praise him back, tangling his feet behind Wade’s ass to pull him closer and deeper into him, as he reminded him how much he liked having him like that.

Wade removed his hand from the wall to wrap his fingers around Peter's cock and jack him off in time with the thrust of his hips. Peter hid his face in the crook of Wade’s neck, biting hard on the scarred skin when he felt himself reaching the edge again. Wade pumped his cock a couple of times and Peter finally came, spilling all over Wade’s hand. The mercenary stopped moving, waiting for Peter to tell what to do next.

“Keep going,” Peter instructed, sticking a hand on the wall behind him to support himself better. “Wade, keep going.”

Wade nodded quickly, using both hands to readjust Peter on his lap. He resumed his thrusting, resting his forehead against Peter's and keeping his eyes open for as long as he could resist; only when his orgasm washed over him and he came inside his lover, he closed them, moaning brokenly as he tried to kiss Peter back. They stayed like that for a second, until Wade’s trembling legs threatened to succumb under the intensity of their lovemaking and they were forced to sit on the floor to recover their breath.

Peter was straddling Wade’s waist and he wrapped his arms around the merc to bring him closer. “You did so well, sweetheart,” he said, kissing the top of Wade’s head. “You were amazing, thank you.”

He felt Wade smiling where his lips touched his chest, but the older man didn’t reply; Peter got more comfortable in their current position, caressing Wade’s back as they enjoyed the silence that had spread between them. He wasn't sure how much time passed before they finally broke apart, smiling awkwardly at each other as they stood to gather up their clothes.

“… We forgot the condom,” Wade mentioned, pointing at Peter’s inner thighs where his come was leaving a trail on his skin.

Peter looked down at himself, sighing deeply. “Good thing we both have super healing, uh?” With Wade's healing factor, it was impossible he could catch something from the merc, but it was the first time they’d gotten so caught up in the scene to forget that. He was the only one he fucked those days, but still, they had to be more careful next time.

“So... that was intense,” Wade said, adjusting his clothes and handing him his shirt over so Peter could clean himself with it.

“It was.” He was making himself more presentable by smoothing his t-shirt, pulling his pants up, and trying not to think of how  _ wet  _ everything felt down there. “How’re you feeling?”

Wade shrugged, looking at the wall instead of Peter. “I feel... great. That was... It was great, thank you.”

“For what?” Peter asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“For jumping on the wagon without asking. Or freaking out?” Wade added with an awkward laugh. “I was… I’d wanted to try that with you for a while, but I didn’t know how to ask.”

“Well, you should've known by now, Wade Wilson,” Peter said using his recently discovered dom voice, “that you can talk to me about anything you feel like to, okay?” he finished, softening the last sentence. “I could never say no to hot and kinky sex with you, anyway.”

Wade’s lovely smile turned into a mischievous smirk. “You’re only saying that because you’re jealous of my guns, aren’t you?”

“Oh, fuck off!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you love someone, you gift them porn, right? ... Right?


End file.
